Pages of a Memory
by Brigid the Fae
Summary: Snapshots following the childhood of a misunderstood heiress. 6. Experiment - It was worth a shot, wasn't it? Author's note added!
1. Collide

The end of summer holidays was drawing to a close as she stood with her family at the train station.

Her mother smiled down at her, blinking back the tears that wanted to fall. She knew that it would look improper if her mother were to get upset in such a public place, so she smiled big to console the older woman. Her father, on the other hand, stood straight as a board as he conversed in hushed tones with her older brother. She idly wondered what was so interesting when she was pulled into a fierce hug.

"I'm going to miss you so much, my little Celeste! You will remember to write, won't you?"

"Of course, mum. I'll miss you as well. Are you sure you and Father won't come see us off on the platform?"

As she released the young girl, her mother shook her head sadly. "I'm afraid not. Your father has some important business to attend to at the Ministry, and I have to accompany him. Lucius will be there with you, so there is nothing to worry about."

"Unless I don't get sorted into Slytherin." Celeste muttered, so only her mother would hear. "Father would never let me hear the end of it."

Emmalaine Malfoy leaned down slightly to reply in the same tone. "If you breathe this to your father I will deny it until my deathbed-" Celeste stifled a laugh. "-You may have been born into a family of Slytherins, but know that each house has their good and bad qualities, even ours. I don't believe that your house says all there is to know about you, only what shines on the outside. You have so much more to you than that, my dear, and it would not matter what house the Sorting Hat were to place you in. Your mummy and daddy would never love you any less. Never forget that." Straightening, she spoke louder to catch the attention of her husband and son. "I do believe it is time to make sure our children catch the train to school." She embraced her daughter once more before moving to give her son a farewell hug.

Celeste watched as her father, Abraxas Malfoy, came to stand in her mother's place. With a stern expression that never seemed to disappear, he said, "You will be missed during your stay at school."

"And you will be missed as well, Father," she replied. "I will write home often, as I've told Mum."

He nodded stiffly. "See that you do." Giving his daughter a squeeze on the shoulder, she took it to mean a hug and gave a small bow and smile as her brother joined her with his trolley. With a small nudge from Lucius to watch him, she focused on the sight of platinum blond hair dissolving through the space between Platforms 9 and 10.

Before she followed suit, Celeste turned to give her parents one last smile before disappearing through the void of enchanted brick. Her journey to Hogwarts had begun.

* * *

><p>With Lucius being in his final year of school, Celeste was introduced to many of his friends that she would only see that year. He had also acquired a following of Slytherins from years above hers that vowed to watch her back in his place if she was sorted into their house. She got many an odd look from the older students as Lucius introduced her like a new book, but she was used to it. It seemed strange to some to first learn that the youngest Malfoy did not share the trademark platinum locks that the males of the family had, but it was something that Celeste was thankful for. She didn't think she'd look halfway decent with hair that light. Instead she took after her mother; reddish-brown hair and grass-green eyes, a complement to her husband's appearance.<p>

Her brother was leading her to an empty cabin when the two happened upon another Slytherin student, one Celeste hadn't met. "Ah, there you are, my friend!" Lucius greeted, "Come, meet my sister! Severus, this is Celeste. My dear, this is Severus Snape."

Severus was in some worn-down muggle clothes with long hair that fell past his chin. She had heard about Severus from Lucius' letters, and knew that his father wasn't good for much, which would explain the age of the clothes. Still, Celeste didn't mind. She thought he was dressed comfortably, better than the frilly dresses she had been forced to wear at home.

As they shook hands, Lucius continued. "Severus is in his third year. With it being my last year, would you mind terribly if you could show my sister the ins and outs of the school?" Celeste was mortified. Here she was, just meeting this boy, and her brother had the nerve to ask him to escort her around like a lost puppy? She wanted to retort that she could find her own way about, but remembered that it wouldn't be proper for a girl of her status to do.

"It would be a pleasure," Severus answered, and Celeste felt comforted that he said so with a smile.

* * *

><p>Severus had secured an empty cabin, which he led Celeste to and helped secure her belongings as the train began to start its journey. Each settled down on the opposite side as an odd silence fell between them.<p>

"I'm really sorry for my brother," Celeste began, "I know he means well, but he forgets that I'm not a little girl anymore."

"Don't be," he reassured her. "I'm an only child, so I don't know what it's like to have a brother or sister that's with you all the time. When I first came to Hogwarts, your brother looked out for me and continues to do so. I've been waiting to meet you since he first spoke of you."

"But what if I'm not sorted into Slytherin? What will happen then?"

"I'm not sure. I'll still be there to help you around, though. Despite what you will hear, it is possible to have friends in other houses-" The sound of the cabin door sliding open interrupted his explanation. Another smile made its way to his face, and Celeste followed his gaze to the person standing before them in the doorway.

She was about Celeste's height, maybe a couple spots taller, with hair the shade of blood reaching her elbows. Like Severus, she also wore muggle clothes; a capped short sleeve shirt and denim trousers paired with a set of faded trainers. "There you are, Severus! I was looking all over for you!"

Severus stood up, and Celeste followed suit as the girl entered the cabin with her belongings. "I'm sorry, I was getting to know Malfoy's younger sister here. Lily, this is Celeste Malfoy, one of the first years. Celeste, this is Lily Evans, a third year Gryffindor." Turning his gaze back to Lily, he continued. "I was just telling Celeste that despite the misconceptions, friends can be born from other houses."

Lily turned to Celeste with a warm smile. "Even opposing houses," she added. "It's very nice to meet you, Celeste. I hope that whatever house you get sorted to, that we can become friends like Severus and I." As the three got the newest occupant's belongings put away, Celeste replied with, "Yes, I hope so too."

* * *

><p>A few hours had passed on the train ride, and Celeste had not seen hide nor white-blond hair of her older brother. Not that she was paying attention, she was having too much fun listening to the stories that Lily and Severus were telling her about Hogwarts. She was told briefly of the different teachers and various odds and ends to be on the lookout for, such as Peeves the Poltergeist. When Lily brought up the current Potions professor, Horace Slughorn, Severus snorted.<p>

"Don't mind him, Celeste," the redhead grinned. "Professor Slughorn… well, he's not the greatest teacher I've ever had, but where he falls short of explaining the mechanics of a potion, Severus here is a good walking book to consult. I keep telling him that one day he'll take Slughorn's place, but he doesn't believe me."

Severus shifted under the gaze of the two girls. "Yeah, well if I do become the next Potions Master I'd do away with that 'Slug Club'." Noticing the youngest girls' look of confusion, he explained, "It's a club he's created that showcases the 'best of the best' or the most influential. I think it's a load of mud; what it really is is a gathering of the kids of people that can benefit Slughorn-"

"-As well as those students that he feels have a talent or could become something great one day," Lily finished. "I agree with Severus. I've already been pulled into the Slug Club, and all that goes on is a dinner party where he pumps the students for information concerning their relatives. You might want to be on your toes, Celeste. I know your brother has been inducted, though I don't see him at the meetings all the time. Once Slughorn knows that you're attending Hogwarts, he may try to rope you into the group as well."

Celeste pulled a face. "Thanks for the tip. I'll keep an eye out. I think if I were to be invited, I would rather it be on talent than being my brother's sister."

* * *

><p>While the train progressed ever further towards the school, the trio had settled in for a small nap after packing away some edibles from the snack trolley.<p>

Celeste was jostled awake. "Bugger off Lucy…Sherbet.."

"Now who is Lucy?" A female voice giggled. Celeste opened her eyes to find Lily bent over her dressed in her school uniform.

"I meant Lucius," she began, sitting up and rubbing her eyes. "When I was four my magic got the better of me and I accidentally dyed his hair this sherbet orange shade. Don't let him catch wind that you know." Ignoring Lily's outright laughter at the image, she asked, "We aren't at the school yet, are we?"

Once she had composed herself, Lily answered. "Not quite. The Head Boys and Head Girls have been walking the aisles to let the rest of us know that we'll be there soon. Best to get woken up and changed into your uniform." Lily led the still half-awake Celeste down the aisle to the nearest open loo where she could change.

Celeste shed her clothes quickly and straightened and re-straightened her uniform until she felt comfortable going back to the cabin to join Severus and Celeste. She hadn't seen the raven-haired boy, and she assumed that he had left the cabin to dress as she had. Picking up her folded clothes to toss in her small carry bag, she exited the loo.

Now that she was more awake, she noticed the busy scramble of the other students gathering their belongings and preparing to depart the train when it stopped. On her way back to the cabin she bumped into a boy with light brown hair and light scars on his cheeks. "I'm terribly sorry-"

"No need to worry," the boy assured her, "Things are quite hectic on board right now. It's understandable to get jostled around. I'm Remus Lupin," he offered his hand. A quick look at his uniform showed the traditional red and gold stripes of Gryffindor.

Accepting the gesture, she greeted, "I'm Celeste Malfoy. It's nice to meet you, Remus."

"Ah, the youngest Malfoy. It's a pleasure to meet you. Your brother may not care much to hear this, but if you need assistance with anything at school, you are welcome to ask me." Celeste smiled in gratitude as Remus helped her navigate the crowded aisle back to her cabin. As they approached, they heard a handful of voices on the other side of the closed door. "Oh dear.." She heard Remus mutter, but before she could ask why, he slid the compartment door open for her to see.

Lily and Severus were the only two that Celeste recognized. Severus was sitting stiffly by the window, with Lily by his side in a heated argument with the boys across from them. She could tell by the atmosphere that there was some unwanted drama between the people in the room, and silence fell when the five noticed their spectators at the doorway. Severus' posture relaxed a bit on seeing Celeste, and Lily ushered her over to sit. Remus took an open spot by the door with the other three boys.

"And just who is this new kid that thinks they can stroll in on our conversation?" Came a haughty voice that instantly irritated Celeste. Following the voice, she noticed that it came from the boy with the glasses in the center of the seat. He was dressed in Gryffindor colors, like Remus and the other two nameless boys, but he had an aura of someone who owned the space of the cabin.

Deciding not to take the bait, Celeste crossed her legs like a lady, raised her chin, looked the boy straight in the eye and countered with, "And what does the world call this person who think's he is Merlin's gift to all?" This brought out muffled laughter from the other occupants, but Celeste was more focused on not letting this boy get to her to pay attention. In a way he reminded her of her own brother, and she'd be damned if she would be bullied by him as well.

"Touché." The boy conceded for the moment. "I'm James Potter. You?"

"Celeste Malfoy."

"Interesting, you don't resemble your brother." The boy to James' left sporting the dark shaggy hair felt the urge to cut in, "Thank Merlin for that!" With a cheeky grin, he introduced himself, "I'm Sirius Black, the proverbial white sheep of my family for being sorted into Gryffindor. That boy over there," he motioned to the pale, mousey boy wedged between James and Remus, "is Peter Pettigrew. And I'm assuming you've met Remus already."

Celeste nodded in greeting to each of the boys. Going from Severus' silent demeanor and Lily's verbal assault with James, it didn't take a genius to figure out that these boys especially did not get along. The group was uncomfortably silent until Remus declared that they should be getting back to their cabin to collect their belongings. Bidding farewells on many a number of ways, the four boys left the cabin, thereby erasing the tense atmosphere.

"I'm sorry you had to see that," Lily apologized. "James barged in before I got the door shut, and it was all I could do to keep Severus from hexing him. We're not sure what it is, but there's just something about the other that rubs them the wrong way."

"Just be on your guard around those four, Celeste," was all that Severus said on the matter. The train was beginning to slow down, and the three fell silent as they made to shuffle their belongings from their resting places.

Celeste was escorted away by the large half-giant Hagrid to take the first-years' boat ride. Crossing over the lake, she had a bit of time to mull the things over that had taken place on the train ride. She had met a handful of people; two she knew would be strong friendships, two would be acquaintances of a somewhat peaceful nature, one that would commit to annoy her, and one whose name would hold nothing but burning hatred for her and others in the future.


	2. Hair

Three months into her first year and Celeste had already developed a reputation. Sort of.

Being the younger Malfoy sibling already had unknown expectations set upon her by her older peers, and whenever she was in the company of them she always felt as if she were under scrutiny, never knowing if what she said or did would turn out to be the wrong thing. Her brother checked on her, but not as much as she might have expected. Truthfully, she didn't expect him to do anything; he had his own life that he was carving out, as she learned from a fourth year that he was presently in a relationship with one Narcissa Black. She was a pretty fifth year with pale blond hair, who also shared a sibling that was her exact opposite in every way. Bellatrix was more outspoken, and had no qualms about spilling foul insults at her estranged cousin, Sirius. Celeste wasn't sure if she could relate to either girl exactly, but she found herself admiring the bluntness that Bella exuded, even if she didn't care for half of what came past her lips.

Her parents were delighted to learn that she had followed in the family footsteps, having been sorted into Slytherin. Severus had made a remark about it being easier to keep an eye on her as she joined her new housemates at their table. From her seat she could see the encouraging smile from Lily, happy to know that her new friend wouldn't be alone after all. James wasn't far off with the other Marauders, and his cocky sneer when his eyes met hers put her on edge. She knew that she shouldn't pass judgment on a person without knowing more about them, but the way that Potter acted just got under her skin. Celeste was quickly beginning to understand just why Severus didn't like the other boy.

However, being in Slytherin didn't stop Celeste from continuing to talk with Lily. As she learned from the teachers, it was good to build friendships outside of the initial house; it was good for building character. Her housemates didn't follow the same train of thought, and found it odd that the youngest Malfoy would openly build a friendship with a Gryffindor.

Her parents didn't understand it either. At least her mother was more understanding about the matter. Her father made sure in the last letter that in no uncertain terms was she to become friends with Lily Potter. Luckily she was smart enough not to mention that she was a muggleborn, lest her father fall out from congestive heart failure. From that moment, she decided that she wouldn't speak of Lily or Severus in her letters home. The less her father knew, the better.

Lily and Celeste would occasionally meet between classes to exchange a quick note, but each Saturday they would get together and talk. Celeste would talk about the ridiculous pureblood "rules" and how she thought that blood status wasn't worth the mud in the creek. Lily would talk about her muggle upbringing, her sister Petunia, and all of the different muggle contraptions that she admitted to missing being at school. Celeste was fascinated with many of the things that Lily talked about, particularly the "moving picture box" the muggles watched.

It was during these talks that the girls would take turns playing with the others' hair. Celeste had become quite good at small braids, and would occasionally wrap small flowers within the strands that ran down Lily's back. Lily would create all kinds of pullbacks and up dos that she had picked up from practicing with Petunia's hair, back before her magical talents became known and labeled as a freak by said sister.

Currently it was such an occasion that Celeste found herself sitting on the castle grounds, one sunny Saturday. Lily was perched on a stone bench behind her, pulling pieces of hair back into a smaller ponytail. "You know what Celeste? You've got such pretty hair," she commented.

"Really? I don't know about that, Lily.."

"You do! It's nice and thick, and such a neat color. When the sun hits it, it changes in the light. Didn't you know that?" A shrug was her answer. "Have you thought about letting it grow a little longer?"

"I dunno, I never really thought about it." Which was true. At the time, Celeste's hair fell just past her shoulders; long enough for Lily to practice with, but short enough so that it wouldn't become an hindrance. "I like your hair, Lily. It's a pretty red." A pat on the shoulder from the girl behind her let the younger witch know that she was done with her work. Turning around, she said, "I've got a feeling that you have boys following you because of your looks alone."

Lily looked taken aback. "I hadn't noticed," she laughed. "What about you? I know you're still new here, but has there been any boys that have caught your eye?" she asked slyly.

Celeste thought about it. She knew that being a first year would more than likely deter others, but she had noticed that no one even her age so much as looked at her. They seemed to pine after the older girls who carried an air of confidence with ease. "Not… really," she answered lamely. "I don't think anyone would notice me, anyway."

"What about… Severus?"

Another shrug. Celeste wanted to reply that she thought that their friend had a crush on Lily, but she didn't want to run the risk of embarrassing anyone involved, whether she was right in her assumptions or not. She had noticed the looks, and first thought that he was just very perceptive. It was when she noticed that he didn't look at anyone else that way that she changed her line of thinking.

"Well, what do you think of him, then?"

Celeste had been around Lily enough to pick up on when the girl was fishing for information, and while she knew the redhead wouldn't run and tell the world of her thoughts, she couldn't help but wonder why she was asking these questions. Sucking in a breath, she began to tell Lily the truth.

"I think he's funny; his sense of humor goes past people's heads at times, but I like it. I think he's really smart, and he's very nice to me-"

"What about things like 'cute' or 'handsome'?" She had a Cheshire-grin now.

"I suppose so," Celeste tried to admit with a noncommittal shrug. Yes, she thought he was cute in a dark way; his appearance wasn't what most would call 'cute', but she admired his looks. If she were to admit such a thing to him, she would sooner call him handsome than cute, though it might be tempting to say the latter just to watch his face. Still, why was Lily asking her these things? When she tried to ask, all that Lily would tell her was that she was curious. Celeste was glad to have her as a friend, but there were times that she swore the redhead should have been sorted into Slytherin as well for all of her elusiveness.

Such as that moment when said redhead rose and declared that it was time for lunch.

Lily helped Celeste stand up, and brushing the stray pieces of grass from her clothes, followed the older girl back into the castle. Neither spoke much, both too hungry to think of anything intelligent to say. Celeste used the silence to ponder over what Lily had asked of her. If she was trying to set Celeste up, which seemed like a long shot in the dark if Celeste was right, she would have her work cut out for her. Celeste didn't know if she felt anything other than friendship towards Severus.

Although, it would be nice if Severus looked at her like he did Lily, even just once.

As the two parted to their respective tables, Celeste made up her mind about one thing. She'd let her hair grow out for a while. Perhaps past shoulder blades, like Lily's.


	3. Discover

"Hey Lily, what exactly is a… telly-phone?"

It was the end of Celeste's second year, and Lily and Severus' fourth. The end of the year examinations were over, which found the trio sitting outside enjoying the sunshine. The witch in question turned her head to find the younger Malfoy bent over leafs of parchment. The sight wasn't unusual, although most would avoid anything that looked like school materials so soon after their exams. "Why do you ask, Celeste?" She leaned over the girls' shoulder to get a better look at what was so interesting.

"I'm thinking about signing up for Muggle Studies next year," she answered. "Professor Slughorn was nice enough to help me find Madame Honeycutts' office so that I could ask about the class."

Lily straightened back up. "You sure you can take it on with your other classes? It's not as easy as some think it is, even for an elective. There are some things about the muggle lifestyle that I don't even understand, and until I got my letter, I assumed I was one of them." A grunt from her right made her add, "Of course, that was before I met you, Sev."

Celeste laughed at the exchange. It was times like then that she wished that she lived closer to Lily and Severus so that they could visit each other during the summer months. School time was great, but there wasn't many opportunities to converse on anything besides their homework of the day. "I think I can handle it, Lily. You've explained a lot to me already, and the more you talk about the things that your parents and neighbors use, it sounds fascinating."

"Are you sure you'll be allowed to sign up for the class?" Severus hated to burst the girl's bubble, but he didn't want her to get her hopes up too high if she found out that she couldn't take the class.

To her credit, she didn't look dejected at the question. Celeste shifted her body's weight to her arms as she looked out at the sunlight sparkling off the lake's surface. "Oh I've thought about that even before I went to Slughorn," she said. "I really want to take this class, and it's my decision, right? Technically my father can't stop me from signing up if I want to."

"What about your mother?" Lily asked. Celeste never went into much background information about either of her parents, so most of her information about the girls' parents were collected in passing conversations from other students. Not much of it presented the head of the house in that great a light, at least in her House's opinion.

"She won't understand my reasons, I don't think, but I know that she won't break out into a rage if I choose to sign up. Mum's always been understanding of the way I've wanted to do things, whether she agreed with them or not. Now if it was something that could potentially harm me, she'd put her foot down. I guess that's just a motherly thing," she shrugged. "I think… I'm going to sign up for Muggle Studies next year," Celeste decided. "And I'm not going to tell them until after the semester starts."

"Do you think that's wise?" The redhead asked with concern.

Celeste laughed outright. "Doubtful! At least if I wait until after I'm in school and in the class, I won't have to listen to the repercussions of my decision all summer long!" Severus smirked at her twisted look on the situation, but Lily wasn't as amused. She didn't want her friend to land in hot water, but there wasn't anything that she could do to prevent a possible catastrophic event from happening.

"All right," she relented. Shifting into a more comfortable position, she began to explain the basic functions of a telephone to Celeste. "A _telephone_ is a device that muggles use to talk to one another as if they were in the same room…"


	4. Hate

For summer holidays, most students at Hogwarts looked forward to the break from homework and tests. Celeste however, did not. Going home for the summer meant she would have to cater to her father's wishes whenever they went out into public as a family.

As a Malfoy, she had to endure being under the magical populations' scrutiny often, because it seemed that every time she turned around, she was told to dress for some asinine occasion where her father was required to be present, and to keep up a good image, he brought the family along. As a Malfoy, this meant dressing in uncomfortable dress robes decked with more lace than she could shake a stick at, made to look like a living doll that was not allowed to do anything.

There were certain dresses that she couldn't sit down in. There were many that she was not allowed to eat or drink while wearing, because of the cost of the fabric – which had always seemed to be pointed out at social gatherings, much to her chagrin. Her hair had to remain in tip-top shape when it was painfully styled, which meant that she could barely move her head about because an anti-movement charm would ruin the look, according to her mother's stylist. Her shoes were uncomfortable, but she couldn't remove them; it wouldn't be proper. Even though the robes seemed to trail behind her and pool at her feet. During the warmer days of summer, wearing the thick robes were practically hell.

But she couldn't complain. No, to complain would not be very becoming of a young lady.

In public, as a child, she didn't remember things being as ridiculously boring as they were now that she was soon to turn thirteen. Back then, she found it easier to sit obediently like a pet while the owner talked with other pet owners. Now, she wanted to kick off her shoes, put on a much thinner robe that was not bespeckled with ribbons, lace, or sleeves, and talk like a human being to the other human beings in the vicinity.

But she couldn't do those things. For her to do those things would not be proper.

* * *

><p>As a child, Celeste knew that her father favored Lucius over her. It didn't bother her all that much, because it left her to spend time with their mother and to find other ways to occupy her time. Her father cradled Lucius' persona as if it were a glass dove, preparing to put it on display after he had everything perfected. Lucius ate up the attention like a hungry pet, and as time passed, she noticed that her brother began to strive to seek his approval in the most mundane tasks. Celeste, on the other hand, was repulsed at the very display and strove to do the exact opposite of her brother. Their mother admired the young girl's spunk for being person, so as long as it didn't put the family name in a bad position. Their father progressed from annoyed to infuriated as Celeste grew older and began her attempts to make her outlandish actions and decisions public.<p>

It was one such occasion that Celeste first realized the extent of her father's displeasure.

Earlier that afternoon, the family was expected at another social gathering that included a guest list of what she considered the "hoity toity witches and wizards" of the area. Each guest had some pull under their belts that would and could affect the laws of the local population. Some of them were very kind, while others were snobbish and only wished to speak Galleons with others. Celeste managed to luck out and wore a more comfortable set of robes and shoes to this gathering, but she was still barred from eating or drinking much and was required to stand off to the side of the room.

It was a boring way to spend the afternoon, she would admit, but at least she wasn't being paraded around the room like Lucius was. She desperately wanted to sit down, but forced her face to show no signs of anything other than calmness as she surveyed the room. Celeste didn't notice until a voice had spoken to her that she wasn't alone anymore. It was one of the Ministry people, Arthur Weasley, who had recently begun his work in the department involving muggle artifacts. He wasn't the most well-off person, not that she cared, but he was incredibly kind to her and wasted no time in striking up a conversation to pass the time. She discovered he had also just left Hogwarts, and was currently in an intern-like phase before they took him on full time. It was nice being able to talk with someone close to her brother's age in the room that didn't care about formalities.

At least, it was nice until her father took notice as the party was drawing to a close. Arthur apologized as he made to leave when they both took notice of Abraxas Malfoy approaching. Celeste braced herself for the reprimand that she knew was going to surface, but instead of speaking harshly to her, he calmly told her to join her mother. Puzzled, she studied his face for any signs that indicated otherwise, but even with the harsh features of his face she could see no anger on the outside. Thanking her lucky starts that he chose not to make a public scene, she quickly turned on her heels and scuttled off to find her mother.

* * *

><p>That evening, after the two siblings had turned in to prepare for bed, Celeste learned from a trembling house elf that she was asked for by her father in the lounge. Drawing her dressing gown about her, she made her way down the stairs. Outside of the lounge, she could see the light coming through the crack in the door, along with the carried voices of her parents.<p>

"Don't be hard on her, dear. Arthur Weasley is a nice young man, who is Lucius' age."

"The Weasley family is nothing but mudblood lovers, the whole lot of 'em. She was told explicitly to not converse with anyone, and she disobeyed my orders."

"It was not her fault. Arthur did not know that when he approached her. Please do not punish her for something that was out of her control."

A pause, then, "Very well. The only reason that I am going to let this pass is because of you, Emmalaine."

"Maybe you should try getting to know your daughter better, Abraxas. She is a lovely daughter, if only you would-"

"I told you when the Healers concluded that you were pregnant that I would not have anymore to do with the child than was absolutely necessary." He interrupted. "I agreed to feed the child, clothe the child, and give her an education at Hogwarts. Do not expect me to do more."

Celeste's mind was reeling with this information. She knew that her father was unkind to her, but she didn't think that he was this heartless. Her train of thought was ground to a halt as she took notice of her mother storming from the lounge. Emmalaine spotted her daughter off to the side, approached her, and pulled her into a fierce hug. "Do not let what your father has said shake you, dearest Celeste. You are loved just as equally as your brother. Never forget that," she spoke, before making her way to her quarters.

Celeste did her best to get her emotions under control before she entered the lounge. She was quite positive that her father knew that she was just outside, but she refused to give him the satisfaction that it had shaken her. With a cool expression on her face, she stood straighter and entered the lounge to stand before her father, seated in his favorite chair.

"You asked to see me, sir?"

Abraxas didn't acknowledge her question at first, merely sitting there staring at her, evaluating her. "I called you down here to discuss the events of this afternoon's social engagement."

"I thought things went rather splendidly, did they not?"

"I am referring to the close of the event, when I saw you speaking to Arthur Weasley."

"Arthur Weasley approached me, Father. It would have been rude to ignore his questions directed to me, as you have made point to enforce in me."

"Regardless," he began, standing up to pace the room, "You should have declined to converse and joined your mother."

"Forgive me, sir." Celeste bowed her head. "I shall remember the next time someone approaches me to engage in conversation. If I may be so bold to ask, why may I not speak to the other guests, even if they are my brother's age?"

"Because your ideas of conversation and that of the rest of the wizarding population are horribly skewed! I will not have you besmirching the Malfoy name with your incessant chatter about muggles!"

Celeste did her best to contain her rising temper. "If I heard you correctly, _Father_, you made it a point to tell Mother that you would not do more than was legally required of you when it comes to my wellbeing."

"This is the wellbeing of the Malfoy family name! We have a reputation to uphold! Now I will not speak another word over this. If it wouldn't raise questions as to your whereabouts, I would have you stay here. You will retire to bed, and remember your place during future social events." To further acknowledge that the conversation had drawn to a close, he turned his back on her to face the fireplace.

* * *

><p>On the way back up the stairs, Celeste couldn't figure out if she wanted to scream, stomp, or cry with each step she took. Not only had her father dismissed her interests, he had dismissed her as a daughter all but legally. In her bedroom, she fell into the plush covers and sighed into her pillow. Deep breaths seemed to calm her enough to drift to sleep, thinking over what her mother had told her before she entered the lounge.<p>

It was with that knowledge that she was glad that she hadn't discussed the choosing of her electives for her third year. Let them find out after she had gotten in the class.


	5. Confide

It was October when Celeste received a reply back from her parents in regards to her last letter home. She wrote home about two weeks into classes, like normal, and went on to discuss some of the things that she was looking forward to in the coming months. As a way to please her mother, she wrote that she was already looking forward to returning home for Christmas, though she knew that it would be anything less than pleasant where her father was concerned. At the end of the letter, she added as an afterthought the classes that she had chosen to take as electives for the year.

When the first year student came rushing into the Slytherin common room looking for her, she didn't have to notice the red envelope in his shaking hands.

Oh, Celeste knew it was coming. It was only a matter of time that Abraxas would bust a vein over his unwanted-daughters' decision to take Muggle Studies. Such a thing for a pureblooded witch just wouldn't be _proper_. As the other students began to clear out of the way, Severus came to stand behind Celeste's chair. When she took the envelope from the boy's hand, she gave him a confident smile to hide the gut-wrenching embarrassment that was about to ensue. In return, the boy nodded and quickly made for cover as if it were his own name stamped across the paper. "Better now than never, I suppose," she muttered, tearing the back flap open.

"_HAVE YOU LOST YOUR MIND, YOUNG LADY! WHAT COULD POSSIBLY POSSESS YOU TO TAKE MUGGLE STUDIES? IMAGINE THE SHOCK THAT YOUR DEAR MOTHER FACED AS SHE READ YOUR LETTER LAST MONTH! DID YOU EVER STOP TO CONSIDER WHAT IT MIGHT DO TO THE FAMILY? ABSOLUTELY NOT! YOU HAD BEST BE LUCKY THAT I DID NOT OVERHEAR THIS PIECE OF NEWS AT THE MINISTRY FROM SOMEONE ELSE! DO NOT EVEN BEGIN TO THINK THAT JUST BECAUSE YOU ARE IN SCHOOL THAT YOU WILL BE HEARING THE LAST ABOUT THIS! THIS DISCUSSION IS FAR FROM OVER!"_

Celeste watched the paper burst into flames before her with a calm expression. As she looked around the room, she noticed that many of the younger students looked terrified of the senior Malfoy's booming voice, while some of the older students winced visibly or pretended to ignore what just transpired. Severus and Lily weren't the only ones to question her decision last year; a handful of the older students tried to sway her decision as well, having heard of the temperament her father carried from their parents. Celeste couldn't bring herself to tell them that she was used to his temper, because most of his anger was caused by her existence alone. Comparing her words to what they would see in public, she would've been made a fool.

Looking up at Severus, she noticed that he looked slightly paler, but his expression remained the same. "You're… unbelievably calm," he said.

"I know," she shrugged her shoulders and collected the ashes to toss in the fireplace. "I was expecting a Howler, honestly. I'm just surprised it wasn't longer."

* * *

><p>October passed into November without any other dramatics through the post. Classes went on as normal. Celeste continued to hear about the things that the Marauders would do to torment Severus, and his exploits at revenge. Celeste would tell him each time that she'd get back at James somehow, which left him amused at the mental image of the shorter witch climbing James like a squirrel.<p>

As November rolled into December, and the approaching holiday break came closer, did things take a turn. It was breakfast time in the Great Hall when Celeste received her letter from home. She looked to Severus in curiosity as this letter was clearly not a Howler. Abraxas made it clear that the topic of the last letter was not over, so what could this one be about? She assumed that it must have come from her mother, but knew as soon as she saw the scratchy scrawl of her father's penmanship that it was from him. As she began to read, her appetite began to drop into nothing. Severus watched her face turn from calm, to pale and shocked, to finally on the brink of tears. When she shot up from the bench and walked briskly out of the Great Hall, he caught Lily's watchful gaze. She made a motion for him to follow her, as most likely she would go back to the common room. He grabbed a few napkins and filled them with various items before taking off after Celeste.

His assumption was correct in that she chose to return to the common room. Severus found her with her knees pulled to her at the farthest couch from the entrance. Celeste didn't move when she felt the resistance of the couch give way as Severus sat down, nor when he asked her what was in the letter to make her leave the Great Hall. She handed him the now crinkled parchment and buried her head in her folded arms. Severus decided not to ask about her tear-streaked face just yet, and began to read the letter.

"_Celeste, I do not write this letter with a heavy heart, because we both know that isn't the case. Your mother had asked that I not send another Howler, though I daresay that what I am about to tell you will come any easier._

_I have been thinking about your letter these past few months, trying to find a way that I can stress to you just how utterly foolish a decision you have made, and at last I have come to a conclusion. Do not bother packing your belongings for your holiday break. You will not be welcome on our doorstep._

_Since you seem to enjoy gallivanting with the muggle academics, you can stay and blither about with the lot of mudbloods that walk the corridors. There will be no discussion on the matter. You have made your decision, and I have made mine. – Your Father."_

Severus knew that things weren't the best between Celeste or her father, but he had no idea that they were this strained. He set the folded letter down on the table and slid closer to Celeste, drawing his arm around her in comfort. It was something that he was unaccustomed to doing, with her and Lily being the only two people at Hogwarts that he was genuinely close with. While his feelings for Lily grew, so did his feelings for Celeste, however they were much different. With Lily, Severus wanted her love and affection. When he looked at Celeste, he didn't see himself as an older brother like Lucius always assumed that day on the train, but instead he felt very protective of her as a friend. He wasn't used to dealing with an upset female, but seeing Celeste brought to tears over a piece of paper tore him up on the inside.

Celeste felt his arm move around her shoulders, and on instinct leaned into his chest, wiping her eyes furiously. She didn't want anyone to see that her father had made her cry, most of all her closest friends. Lily would be understanding and tell her to let it out, but Severus.. she didn't want to let him see her like this, she wanted to be strong in front of him. In a way, she found herself liking his presence more than normal, and thinking back on that talk with Lily in her second year, she realized that she might have a hint of a crush on her best friend. Celeste knew that Severus liked Lily, and would not get in the way if there was the chance her red headed friend felt the same way.

"It's alright to cry, Celeste," she heard the deep voice of her friend say. His voice had changed over the summer, and she lamented to him once at the beginning of the year that she missed the "squeaky stage".

"I don't.. think so," she sniffled. "I should have seen this coming, I guess."

Severus began to rub small circles in her back when she started to shake. "No one should have to expect a letter such as that from their own parents," he began. "My father does not want me home during the holidays either, but he doesn't make a show of it in a letter. I think it was more about trying to humiliate you than to keep you from going home, if that makes any sense."

"I know he doesn't give a damn about me, he even said it this summer!" Celeste exclaimed against her friend's chest. "His image is everything to him, otherwise I would probably be shipped off to Merlin knows where. If I was such a mistake-"

"You are _not_ a mistake, Celeste," Severus growled. "Never think that about yourself. There are more people in this world that would rather you be in their lives than those that would not." Celeste shifted under his arm to look up at him once she was sure she had her tears under control.

"Like you?"

"Of course. There's also Lily, and your mother and Lucius, to name a few." As Severus looked down at his friend, he noticed the first smile she had in days begin to grow.

"Thanks, Severus. I think I'm okay now, but it'll be weird not going home for Christmas."

"We'll make our own Christmas; you, Lily, and me," Severus said automatically. He leaned forward and collected the wrapped food from the table in front of them. "And since you claim to be feeling better, perhaps you should eat? You took off out of the Great Hall like a bat out of hell, and I don't think you ate much before."

* * *

><p>For the rest of the day, Severus stayed by Celeste's side when he could. He understood all too well the rejection of a father, and knew that although she claimed to be fine, she was still hurting. When Lily caught wind of the letter, she gave her support to their young friend as well. While Lily's parents were both loving, she could relate to the rejection she felt from Petunia after learning of her magical talents. Their holiday break would be approaching soon, and the three looked forward to the near-empty castle to enjoy being alone for even a short time.<p>

**A/N:** Hi there! Just wanted to let you know that I'm up for answering any questions you might have about this story. I realized the other day that it might be confusing, and it will unfold as it moves along. Once the main story goes online, this one will make more sense. Until then, ask away and I will do my best to answer you!


	6. Experiment

"What? What do you mean you have to go home?"

"I'm really sorry, Celeste. My parents sent a rush-letter wanting me to come home this year. It's something about my great grandparents flying in, and with them being so old and everything my parents wanted everyone to be together to celebrate the holidays."

Celeste was standing outside the Great Hall with Lily and her trunk. It was the day before their holiday break began, and the students that were to leave the school had to board the train that day. Both girls were crestfallen at this sudden piece of news, having planned to spend Christmas together after what transpired weeks ago.

"Severus won't be pleased when he finds out."

"I know," Lily said, "It was a stroke of luck that you happened to walk by, or you both would've spent days looking for me until I got a letter back here." Adjusting her shoulder bag, she paused to collect her thoughts. "Celeste, could you do me a couple favors regarding Severus?"

"Sure, Lily. Anything, just name it."

"Can… can you keep an eye on him? I'm worried about some of the other students in your house that he spends time with. I don't want anything to happen to him, and I'm scared the ideas of dark magic would cloud his reasoning."

"I'll do my best, but you know as well as I do that I can't change his mind if he has it set on something. I don't want him to get sucked into it either, believe me. I think my brother is already fallen to the darkness thanks to our father's doing. What else can I do?"

"Could you tell him that I had was called home? Let him know that it wasn't my decision and that I'll find a way to make it up to you both when I come back. And give him a hug for me since I won't be able to?"

* * *

><p>Celeste spent the next few hours trying to find the best way to tell Severus that it would be just the two of them together over break. At least, she assumed; she knew a good portion of their house would be leaving the school grounds, but she wasn't sure if everyone had decided to go back home. Of course, everyone else had a normal set of parents that would actually look forward to their child coming home for the holidays. They both found unspoken comfort in knowing that they weren't alone in having the worst parental figures of their peers.<p>

She had plenty of time to think, as Severus was no where to be found easily. Celeste checked all of the usual spots they would all get together at, but her searching came up empty.

It was only when she returned to the common room did she find him sitting in one of the leather chairs by the fireplace. Her irritation that had been building up was diminished when he looked up from his book to meet her gaze. "Where have you been?"

"Me? I ought to ask you that very question," Celeste replied, walking in his direction.

Marking his page in the book, he set it down on the table. "I've been around the school, looking for you and Lily." At the change in her expression, Severus grew curious. "Something wrong?"

Celeste sighed. According to Lily, she had a terrible "poker face", and knew that she couldn't back out of telling him now. "Yes and no," she began, wringing her hands. "I was with Lily, earlier today. It's why I've been trying to find you, actually… to tell you that her parents asked her to come home for break." Knowing that it would be best to get it all out before he responded, she continued quickly. "I'm really sorry Severus. She got the letter yesterday evening, and it's because her great grandparents are travelling in, they're pretty old. Lily told me to tell you that she is very sorry that she can't spent Christmas here with us like we had all planned, and that she would find some way to make it up to us when she gets back."

Severus had stood up during her speech and paced by the fire. Celeste could feel the guilt try and consume her as she watched the expressions play across his face. For a person that many regarded as being cold and emotionless, they didn't see the side of Severus that she and Lily did. "It's why I haven't been around today. I've spent the better part of the day trying to find you so I could tell you."

"Then we must have just been missing each other, it seems," he said ruefully. "Thank you for telling me, Celeste."

She nodded, then remembered the rest of Lily's request. It would be a stretch, and she knew that he would know that Lily would have never put her up to this. Dammit all though, she had to try! It wouldn't be the same, but she wanted him to believe it was if even for a second. "There's also something else," Celeste began, drawing him into a hug first. He circled his arms around her in an embrace, and while Celeste would have liked to enjoy the comfort, she knew she wouldn't have another opportunity like this. Standing on her toes, she stretched her back (ignoring the pops of protest in her spine) and brought her lips to meet his.

It was a simple kiss, one that she wouldn't forget for as long as she lived, even though it wasn't meant to be from her. Did it hurt her? Yes, but she knew she didn't stand a chance against Lily, whether she felt the same for Severus or not. She knew that she couldn't let the kiss continue for long, and pulled away when she began to suspect that Severus was about to kiss back.

Celeste tried to still her face to a look of sympathy, when all she wanted to do was run and hide in shame or tell him that she was beginning to crush on him. She may have a strong disliking for her father, but she was still a Malfoy, and she'd be damned if she'd run away from a boy! Severus looked down at her, but his expression was one that she couldn't place. He didn't look mad, upset, or shocked…it was unnerving. She was afraid of the vocal vomit that she would surely spew forth if she spoke, so she stood there in silence waiting for him to respond in some way to determine her next move.

"Lily didn't put you up to that," he said finally.

"Of course she did," Celeste lied, "She told me to give you a hug and kiss from her before she left."

He chucked. "I believe the first part of that statement, but the rest is a grand illusion." Celeste was about to speak again, when he continued. "Thank you, Celeste. I know the intent was good, but I know that Lily would never ask such a thing of you. I know she doesn't feel the same way, and for the few seconds when you kissed me I could almost believe she does."

"I'm sorry, Severus."

Severus shook his head. "Don't be. You can't control how people's emotions work."

* * *

><p>And so the start of the holiday break with Severus and Celeste had begun. They were the only two Slytherins that remained behind at school. The eerie silence of the common room was drowned out by cries of indignation by Celeste as Severus proceeded to tease her about the kiss. Celeste was happy that Severus had not pushed her friendship away from that blunder, and she took the jibes in good humor for the most part. She wouldn't sit by and let him get away with it, however, and found various ways of payback that resulted in more teasing.<p>

This continued on throughout the break, and when Lily returned in January, the trio would be together again. The redhead suspected that the friendship between her two Slytherin friends had developed, but she would never be able to bring herself to ask Severus about it. Studies became more fast-paced, and before any of them knew it, OWLs were upon them, when all hell would break loose.

**A/N:** Bit of a change in the friendship, isn't it? Also, I'm literally running on memory as I'm writing this, so if the timeline is skewed, please let me know! I'm in the middle of finals, and if I crack the books open now I might mess up on the tests. My initial plans are being cut to move the pace along so I can get back to the main story, however, I might come back to them later. If I do, they'll be added to the tumblr I have set up; agentmalfoy dot tumblr dot com. Nothing is really there at the moment, but you are more than welcome to go leave comments, questions, and whatnot over there, and I'll reply to them when I can! :)


End file.
